fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!/References
Trivia * This is one of many episodes/comics that Timmy disguises as something he is not supposed to be. In this act, he is a hummingbird along with C+W. * It is revealed that Timmy Turner was the reason Denzel Crocker lost his fairies, although 70's Cosmo is also to blame by turning on the microphones. * March 15, 1972 is the date that Denzel Crocker lost Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents and became a hunchback, lost his hair, and his other defects that came from the laser used by Jorgen von Strangle to wipe Crocker's memory. * When Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda travel to the 80's, you can see the check that the scientist is holding says that the date is March 15, 1983. * The reason the Dinklebergs live next door to the Turners because Timmy's dad took the For Sale sign in front of there house and tossed it backwards, landing in the neighboring plot in which the Dinklebergs pulled up and bought the house. * Crocker's car license plate reads "FAIRIES" * Crocker had an evil babysitter named Vic who resembles a male version of Vicky. * Timmy's principal was once in love with Crocker. * Geraldine is the name of Timmy's principal. * Dinkleberg was once the boyfriend of Timmy's mom. * Timmy's dad was once a janitor. * This is where we learn why Timmy's hat is pink. It is because Timmy's parents thought that he was a girl until he was born. * Denzel Crocker is a hero in Dimmsdale with the help of Cosmo and Wanda. * There was similar news reporter to Chet Ubetcha in the 1970s named Nanette Ubetcha. * First time we see when a fairy is exposed. * First time we see Denzel Crocker as a kid. * First time we see Jorgen in the 1970s. * Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Dinkelburg went to Dimmsdale elementary school. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Dinkelburg in the 90s. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Turner's house and Mr. and Mrs. Dinkleburg bought there house. * In the early 1990s Mr. and Mrs. Turner were into Grunge. * In the opening shot in the 1990s you could see a Clinton, Gore bumper sticker on the back of a car. * First time we see Principal Waxelplax as a kid. * Although this was intended as the lead in episode for the movie Abra-Catastrophe!, and indeed aired before it, it was actually produced AFTER the movie. * When Jorgen forbids Timmy and his fairies from ever returning to March, 1972, he allows then to visit other months of that year on the proviso they don't interfere with the election of "President McGovern", thus suggesting Timmy was somehow the reason that year's presidential election was won by Republican candidate Richard Nixon instead of Democratic candidate George McGovern. * This episodes also features the predestination paradox as Timmy Turner is the cause of Denzel Crocker losing his fairy godparents while Timmy tried to prevent it, inadvertently revealing his godparents and getting them taken away. * The way that Jorgen and the fairies in black made Denzel and the other people forget about fairies, is the same way they wiped memories in the film Men In Black. * General: "He promised to blind us with science!" - This line is a reference to the song She Blinded Me with Science. * Mr. Turner: "Wow! She's a maniac, that's for sure!" - Dad says this when Mom is dancing in place then sits down and water splashes on her. This is in reference to the popular 80s movie Flashdance. The song, Maniac was used in that movie. * March 15 is also known as the Ides of March, the date Julius Caesar was assassinated. * In the scene when they see Crocker get his teaching job and Timmy's parents have a moving truck full of girly things, it says U-Lug on the side of the truck. That is a spoof of a moving company U-Haul. * In the beginning of the episode, if you look closely at A.J.'s DNA tracking device, it says that Mr. Crocker is 5'10 tall, weighs 128 pounds, and his hair is "fake". * Chet Ubetcha used to be taller, but was made short by the radiation from a bulky 80's cellular phone. * In the 80's, at Dimmsdale University, the Auditorium's Name is Belinda Carlisle Auditorium, which is a reference to the singer Belinda Carlisle. * During his speech as a child, Denzel Crocker claims that he was born in a log cabin. Goofs * Look Close: If you pay attention to the Denzel's shadow while he's giving his speech, during the whole thing, his shadow's mouth stays in one position. * When Timmy traveled back to the 70's in Father Time, Cosmo and Wanda were Bill Gates' godparents. Category:References